


Nobody

by 509h



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/509h/pseuds/509h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my first fic. And that's the first thing I wrote I let someone see so please be gentle... but I want to know if it's not good. It's not very long too. </p>
<p>mini-Spoilers Alert. It's after the talk between Adrienne and Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody

Adrienne succeed. She wanted to make Will understand that Sonny will be better without him and she make it clear. She played with Will's insecurities without notice it. Will don't know what to do. He loves Sonny. That's not the problem. He loves him with all is heart. The problem is he loves Sonny so much that he did'nt know how to live without him. But how to make Sonny believe he can make it without him. Make him know that he can do better than Will. But how Will make his without Sonny. The love of his life, his reason to live. But he can bring Sonny in his family mess... not this time... it's too much. 

When Sonny see Will ... or when he see Will's eyes, he don't like it. He sees confusion, sadness and pain. He knows something is wrong with Will and he knows that someone had messed up with his mind. He knows what Will is gonna say even before he starts to talk and he don't wanna hear it. He don't wanna hear that he is too good for Will and he can do better than him. That he should just leave this mess before something even bigger than this mess comes. But he can't. He loves Will so much. More than the words can say. And he prove it by stay with him in good and bad times. He walks towards Will but Will left his hands to tell Sonny to not come near him but Sonny take Will's hand and go closer to Will. He comes close to kiss him but he stops just before he can touch Will's lips. He starts to count in his head. 1....2.....3.....4.....5.....6.... And Will's lips are on his. 

After a couple of minutes, he can't feel Will's hand on his but he starts to feel them in his hair... Their place. There is no better feeling than that...maybe one but it's for later. He knows now that Will is ok and he don't have to worry about Will's mind. But Sonny knows that he will have a serious and very not funny talk with the person who make Will in this state of mind. He knows who is this person and he's not happy about it. For Will, at the moment of Sonny's hand touch his he knew that he couldn't make what he was told to do. Everything about Sonny make him lose it. His touch, his lips, his hair and his eyes... Nobody gonna make him go away. Nobody.


End file.
